


first calls (they do it in person these days)

by orange_8_hands



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Going off to war, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Possible Character Death, Post-Episode: s01e06 Smells Like Teen Spirit, Pre-Canon, a brief glance into alex's relationships circa 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: The Casualty Liaison Team needs to havesomeoneto tell.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	first calls (they do it in person these days)

**Author's Note:**

> cw: uh, thinking and accepting your possible death while in shock?, implied/referenced child abuse, homophobia, bullying

He fills out the paperwork with his dominant hand, the other one lying useless like so much of his other flesh. It hurts, even if it doesn't look like it should, but not any more than the rest of him, and also he can't say shit because _in comparison_... he writes with his right, letters slightly sloppy like always, and he fills out the information. Name, DOB, blood type, medical allergies, easy stuff. He remembers being seven, ten, twelve, fifteen, nurses saying _sweetheart what's this_ and him saying _ma'am it was an accident, my brothers rough housing, its only fingerprints because of the bully at school_. Kyle's been good for about two things in the last four years, and someone normal to blame is one of them. 

He taps his pen on the empty space. Maybe he should put Kyle there. It'd be in the future, so would he laugh like the guy he is now, or cry like the kid he was? _Sir, Alex Manes is dead, we're sorry for your loss_ , and maybe Kyle will just shrug, some kind of amalgamate between the two: _sucks, but why you bothering me?_

Trevor or one of the other guys from the skate park would be similar, if with a little more sadness. 

He wants to put Mimi, cause she'd care and Maria would care, and it'd be two birds with one stone. Wants to put his mom, with a note saying good luck finding her. Put Rosa, if they have a ouija board, not that Mimi ever let them try to mess around with them. Put Michael, like he'd give a flying fuck after what Alex did to him. 

Jim Valenti could work. Respected man, not military but not civilian, arguably a family friend. His dad likes Jim, or Jim likes his dad, something like that; it wouldn't look right but it wouldn't look _wrong_ , either. He likes Arturo better, but sending uniforms to his place seemed unnecessarily cruel, and reminding his father he exists is just asking to give him trouble. If it wasn't for the Arturo factor he could put Liz, but also there was always the chance it was going to happen sooner rather than later. _Everyone knew_ , like someone stamped it on his fucking forehead, and his brothers told him enough horror stories disguised as comedy, he was going to get fucking eaten at training. Liz barely lasted Rosa's funeral, that would be a shitty move on his part to put her through round two before she was nineteen.

Alex cracks his neck. Of his brothers, Rob would be first pick. He's seven years older than Alex, somewhere in Anbar, running down the clock on his latest deployment. It would probably be a little fucked up to get the notification while in an active war zone, but Rob wouldn't care that much and maybe it would come with some perks, people feeling sorry for him. Probably Flint next, then JJ, but the order doesn't matter that much. Picking brothers makes sense; if there's one metaphor the military took and ran into the ground it's the idea of brotherhood. His dad would probably let it slide, especially if it was JJ.

But it's all a dumb mental exercise anyways. Doesn't matter either way; if ( _if if if if_ ) it happens, he won't be around to care, and this place is enough of a military town the word would get out quickly anyways. It doesn't really matter what happens to his remains, so might as well let his dad deal with his corpse. He's got close enough to making it one. Saves him pain in the here and now, and retreat is cowardly but he doesn't know any way to win.

_Yet_.

And then he can always change the paperwork, in that nebulous future.

He puts Jesse Manes in the notification box and moves on to the next section. 


End file.
